A Simpler Time
by NataSept
Summary: When they were teenagers, about 18-20 years old. The first time they all meet, taking place in LA. Toki/Pickles pairing, swearing  hey that rhymes , partying, drugs 'n drinkin'. i own nothing but the concept. hope you guys like it!
1. Smoke and Fog

Pickles stood on the street corner, inhaling a cigarette deeply. He scowled into the slightly foggy night with a hand shoved into his tight pants pocket. If Tony took any longer to meet him, he was just gonna go to the party himself and let the fucker find his own way there. He stood on a nearly abandoned street, save a few rats in the gutter across the street, in a sketchy part of Los Angeles. A solitary streetlight beamed down to illuminate him. He wished he knew how long he had been standing in the light mist, but he had drunk two tall cans of Miller already, and was feeling a slight buzz. He reflected on this and realized that was probably the only reason he was not gone yet. However, now it was starting to get to him. He dragged his cigarette one last time, threw it down, and stomped it with his boot, taking out some of his impenitence on the ember. Just as he lit up another one, he noticed two long-haired figures hop a fence at the end of the street and walk in his direction.

_Metalheads_, Pickles thought to himself, exhaling smoke into the darkness. _Maybe they're tryin' to get to this party, too_. As the two approached, he could begin to make out features. One was taller, with long, blonde hair, and was carrying a soft, worn guitar case on his back. He was sneering knowingly in Pickles' direction. The other has brown hair just as long, had piercing blue eyes, even in the dark, and wore a nervous-looking scowl on his face. They stopped at the streetlight Pickles was standing under.

"You gots a cigarette I cans have?" the blonde spoke in an accent Pickles couldn't place, sizing him up.

"You got a quarter?" Pickles said, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"I thinks I dos…" said the brunette, digging in his pockets, and removing two quarters "Woulds you minds if I hads one toos?" Extending his arm fully out to Pickles. Again, he couldn't place the accent.

"Sure, dude" Pickles shrugged, and took the quarters. He placed them in his pocket, and extracted a crumpled pack of Marlboro 100s, giving one to each boy. They both lit their cigarettes in silence, and then looked up at the damp sky.

"You guys tryin' to get to this party?" Pickles asked, looking them over.

"We dids hear about a party tonights… but we don'ts know where it is." The blonde said, exhaling. "We ammnest not froms arounds here…"

"Well I'm goin' there too; you guys might as well come with us… I'm actually waitin' fer a buddy right now so I can leave. Been waitin' fer like, 20 minutes…" he explained.

"Alrights, sure." The blonde shrugged, smiling slightly, and leaned against the streetlight. There were a few moments of silence before the brunette spoke up.

"Wells, my names is Toki!" he said brightly, extending a hand out to Pickles. Pickles half-smirked and grasped his hand. It was soft, yet callused. He guessed this guy played guitar as well. "Pickles. Where're you guys from, anyway? What're you doin' in LA?"

"I'm froms Norway, and Skwis is froms Sweden… wes trying to be famous!" Toki beamed like a child. Pickles tilted his head, smiling slightly. _This kid is adorable. Oh, no way did I just think that…_

Pickles flipped his hairsprayed head to shake the thought away. "I'm saary, what's yer name, chief?" he said, addressing the blonde.

"Swisgaar Skwigelf," he said, not bothering to shake hands. "Sos, is this partys goings to haves a lots of girls? I bets they ammnest pretty slutty arounds here, huh?" he smirked mischeviously.

"Heh, yeah, there'll be chicks," Pickles grinned back, "and I doubt you're gonna have any prablems getting' into their pants." He glanced at Toki again, noting his nervous expression. "How're the chicks in Sweden or Norway or wherever?"

"You knows, sames as anys…" Skwisgaar said, "Most of thems ammnest religious thoughs, which cans be troublesomes…" he mused. Toki scoffed lightly, looking through his hair at Pickles. When he caught his eyes in his, he looked away hastily, dragging his cigarette lightly.

_Ya know what? I couldn't care less that I think the Norwegian one's cute._ Pickles thought through his buzz. _I think you'd havta be crazy not to think so._ _Nice name, too… Toki._

Right when he thought of the boy's name, Toki looked up at him again, right into his eyes. This time, he didn't look away so quickly. Pickles could feel blood surge to his cheeks, but he smirked just the same as he puffed his dwindling cigarette, not breaking eye contact. Now it was Toki's turn to blush. However, it didn't last long, as Toki had focused on something behind Pickles, with a strange expression on his face, one Pickles couldn't read. "What're ya—"

"SUP, FAG?" came a shout directly behind him. Pickles nearly jumped into the streetlight as he turned around, completely startled.

"FINALLY, you fucker! I've been waitin' here forever!" he roared good-naturedly, shoving Tony, who had finally decided to show up. He was wearing his top hat (as always), ripped jeans, and a leather jacket. "Guys, this is the dude who's been takin' his sweet fuckin' time, my buddy Tony. Tony, I jus' met these guys, Skwisgaar and Toki." (his stomach flipped happily when he said the latter name) "They're goin' to the party, too."

"Cool to meet you guys." Tony said, grinning at them both.

"Hi!" Toki waved, and Skwisgaar nodded with a sneer that he couldn't seem to get rid off.

"So, are we fuckin' going, man? This shit's about to be crazy!" Tony said, slugging Pickles in the shoulder.

"Yeah, let's get there!" Pickles agreed excitedly. "We're about to show you guys how we rage in LA!" turning to the foreign boys.

"Leads the ways, my friend." Skwisgaar said, finally perking up at the mention of leaving. Toki looked at Pickles again, smiling sweetly. Pickles grinned back.

The four of them set off down the street, leaving their cigarette butts to burn away on the sidewalk.


	2. Rager!

As the four neared the party house, the sound of yells and heavy metal could be heard on the residential street. Pickles heart quickened with excitement; he had been to countless parties, but he still got the same giddy feeling as he anticipated the night ahead.

"Dis sounds promisings," Skwisgaar said approvingly, "how manys peoples ammnest supposed to be heres?"

"I'd guess about 60," Tony shrugged as they walked up the slick steps. "Most of them are pretty cool people, but I'm sure there will be a few people we don't know… just make sure you keep an eye on that guitar."

"Oh, trusts me, it ammnest not leavings my side." Skwisgaar affirmed. Toki still had that nervous scowl on his face as he ran his fingers through his water-flecked hair. Pickles stuck both hands in his voluminous hair and messed it up a bit. Out of the corner of this eye, he noticed Toki's scowl be replaced with a cute half smile. "Let's get fuckin' hammered!" he grinned as he shoved the slightly open door out of their way.

The place was dingy with cigarette and weed smoke, and was full of young metalheads and a few punks intoxicating themselves any way they could. About 30 people were crammed into the medium sized living room, conversing loudly and swaying slightly. The sounds of footsteps above could be heard as well. The stained couch to their right had about seven people crammed onto it, all very friendly with each other, and all holding red Dixie cups. In a corner, a circle of giggling people were playing King's Cup. "Push" by Helloween was blasting out of the stereo by the window, which was flung open proudly. The foursome pushed forward into the house and laced through the crowd, examining the scene with an approving air. In the fluorescently lit kitchen, they could see a game of beer pong being played, which as it turned out was the source of most of the yelling.

"Come on, girls, you can do better than that. Whoa! Watch those elbows, heh…" growled an intimidatingly large boy with long black hair. He was playing alone against two girls in short skirts. They had finished more than half their cups and were looking highly intoxicated. One girl tossed her ping pong ball towards the small pyramid of cups, miraculously landing it in a far left cup. The boy shrugged and downed the beer inside it, then took his turn.

"Hey Pickle?" Toki said loudly into Pickles' ear above the racket. "What ams they doings?"

"Oh, that's beer pong. You never played?" Pickles said, almost ignoring the flip in his stomach when the brown-haired boy spoke his name in his cute accent.

"Nos, I thinks it ams an Americans thing. It looks kinds of gross… buts I wants to trys it."

Pickles grinned. "Wanna be partners?"

"Yeahs! You cans teach me!" Toki exclaimed, happily observing the game in progress.

_I'd like to teach you a few things, Toki…_

"Well, Skwisgaar and I are gonna kick your sorry asses, right bud?" Tony challenged, clapping Skwisgaar on the back, as his shoulder was a bit far for comfortable reach.

"I'd rathers not. It looks unsainitarys. I's will justs watch." Skwisgaar decided.

"You guys up next?" said the huge boy after landing another cup and further intoxicating the girls across the table.

"Yeah, we ams next!" Toki said excitedly, jumping up slightly and making Pickles' heart flutter weirdly.

"Alright, sure…" the boy shrugged indifferently, impatiently pushing a long black lock of hair out of his eyes. "How're you doing, Pickles?"

"Not too bad, Nathan. You look like you're doin' pretty well yourself." Pickles said, glancing quickly at the two girls across the table. "You hammered?"

"Getting there."

As they waited for their turn, the four settled into their surroundings. Tony had found a girl to be his partner, quickly acquainting himself with her as they spoke about an upcoming show. Skwisgaar had unveiled his instrument, a beat Gibson Explorer, and had settled on a nearby chair and begun playing at a rapid pace, causing a few girls to turn their heads in his direction. This left Pickles to talk to Toki.

"You diggin' the party?" he asked, feeling just a little shy, though he would refuse to show it.

"Fucks yeah! This ams metals as fuck!" Toki said, "Listens, they ams starts to plays Mayhem!" Sure enough, "Pagan Fears" had begun to blast through the speakers, igniting a flurry of hair from a few individuals in the room.

"Oh dude, you dig black metal? Heh, shoulda guessed… I mean, you ARE fuckin' Norwegian."

"Ofs course! You looks likes you ams more intos traditional metals."

"You pinned me, dude."

"Haves you evers seen Iron Maidens live? Theys puts on a crazys show…"

"Twice, dude! They're so fuckin' theatrical and shit, you gotta go to that shit blazed—"

The two ranted enthusiastically about countless bands, sharing stories of shows and post-show activities until Tony nudged Pickles minutes later. "Hey, man. We're up."

"Yeeaaahs, we ams gonna fucks you ups!" Toki taunted as he and Pickles took their places at one end of the table. "Oks… now hows do I plays?" he inquired, tilting his head at Pickles, who laughed good-naturedly.

"Ok dude, so alls you gotta do is get the ball into one-a their cups. You can bounce it, but they have the ability to block the shot if you do. Oh, and also," he added, pausing for a half a second before grabbing Toki's hips lightly and pulling back, "Make sure you stand right here when you shoot."

Toki blushed furiously, but no one except Pickles and Tony's partner seemed to notice. The girl raised an eyebrow and smiled devilishly, which made Toki blush even harder.

"O-oks… I thinks I gets it…" Toki said nervously.

"You wanna go first?" Pickles asked, holding out a ping pong ball.

"Oks!" Toki said excitedly, forgetting to be nervous. He took the ball from Pickles, lightly brushing his fingers against Pickle's palm, a feeling magnified times ten for the both of them. He aimed for the pyramid of cups across the table, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He tossed the ball and it landed directly in the top center cup.

"OH WOWEE, Pickle! Checks it out! I dids it!" Toki exclaimed, overly excited. Skwisgaar looked up from his guitar briefly to scowl at Toki's immaturity, then caught a girl's eye and quickly smirked at her, suddenly uninterested in the brunette boy.

"Yeah, dude, that was great. Keep that up and we're gonna win this shit." Pickles smiled.

The game lasted about 10 minutes, and both teams were doing rather well. It was the final stretch; Pickles and Toki had one cup, and Tony and his girl had two, and all four were fairly buzzed.

"C'mon, Toki, giiit it in derrr!" Pickles giggled slightly as the brunette took focused aim again. He tossed the ball lightly; it bounced against the edge of one cup and into the other.

"Yeeeaahs! Ones more, Pickle!" Pickles dipped his ping pong ball into the water to his right and shook it slightly. "You cans dos it!"

Without much aim or preparation, Pickles threw the ball across the table, landing it in the last cup perfectly.

"No fuckin' way! I can't believe you made that!" Tony whined, fishing the ball out of the last cup.

"Oh wowee, goods shot, Pickle!" Toki said, high-fiving Pickles, swaying slightly. "I ams not drunks enough… we shoulds drinks more!"

"Dat sounds like an awesome idea." Pickles said with a slight slur, grabbing two more beers out of the box under the table and passing one to Toki.

Skwisgaar still sat in the corner, his guitar across his lap, but now he had a girl up there, too. She sat perched on his knees, away from his guitar. He was still playing it, not paying much attention to her. The party around them had grown exponentially, now housing about a hundred people, forcing some to spill out onto the front lawn and backyard. Pickles and Toki decided to explore the house and meet people. They joined a game of King's Cup, and Pickles ending up drawing the final king, which made him grin greedily as he chugged the whole cup. They stumbled out to the backyard and hit a 5 foot bong under the gazebo, which made Toki cough and sputter violently, but looking to impress Pickles, didn't make him stop. Feeling fairly messed up at this point, they wandered back into the kitchen. They noticed Nathan, the giant from before, playing more beer pong, this time more seriously. He was talking trash at an interesting-looking boy across the table.

"Dude, you better get one in this time, I'm getting sober." Nathan growled at the other boy.

"I'm gonna, sheesh!" lisped the other boy through a gap in his teeth, "I'm already fucked up, sho cool it!"

"Pretty sure that's a lie, Murderface." Nathan scoffed.

Not wanting to hang out around a guy named Murderface for too long, they checked out the music selection with a few others, eventually deciding to put Iron Maiden's "Number of the Beast" album on, as suggested by Toki. They hung out in the living room for a while, drinking, joking and conversing with a few guys who had helped them chose the music. At this point in the night, everyone was extremely fucked up.

"Heys Pickle," Toki slurred, leaning slightly into Pickles' shoulder. "Where ams Skwisgaar?"

Pickles stepped back involuntarily as he craned his neck over the mass of people, noticing the Swede's disappearance. His guitar case lay slumped in the corner where he had been sitting.

"Nat sure… do ya wanna go look fir 'im?" Pickles asked drunkenly, stumbling just a little bit.

"Yeahs," Toki said, swinging an arm over Pickles' shoulders for no reason at all and steering him towards the back of the house. This made even more color go to Pickles' face, but he confidently put his arm over Toki's shoulder as well.

Pickles heart quickened when he realized they were going upstairs. "Ya think he's up here?" he asked grasping onto Toki's shoulder as he was dragged up the steps.

"Oh yeahs, he's probablys up heres. He hads a girl withs him." Toki stated with an air of obviousness. When they reached the second floor, they heard muffled speaking coming from a few rooms up there, and two of the doors were locked. Pickles peered into the rooms with open doors, noting one was empty as Toki dragged himself over to the two locked doors and knocked on both.

"Skwis, yous in ders?" he said loudly. The left door emitted a girl's voice telling Toki to fuck off, and the right one groaned and said "Toki, I'll be outs laters."

Toki sighed, facing Pickles. "Wells, I guess we founds him. Nows what?" he said, staring directly into the redhead's eyes.

"Nat sure. Whatdaya feel like doin'?" Pickles shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. An evil looking grin spread onto Toki's face, his reddened eyes narrowing mischievously. Pickles' eyes widened as he bit his lip.

"I don'ts know… whys don'ts we hangs out ups here fors a bit?" he asked sweetly, raising an eyebrow and leaning slightly on the doorjamb.

"Y-yeah, let's go in here." Pickles was extremely out of his element. He never got nervous around anyone, and this kid was making him sweat like a pig. He was usually such a smooth-talker, but something about Toki made him falter slightly.

_Maybe it's the fact that he's so innocent… I feel like I'm gonna corrupt him or somethin'. Maybe it's just those blue eyes…_

Pickles led Toki into the empty room, and Toki shut the door loudly behind them. Toki passed Pickles to sit on the bed, bouncing up and down slightly as he patted the surface next to him. "Comes sits by me, Pickle."

Pickles swallowed, but smiled and took a seat next to Toki, his thoughts swimming in alcohol. He could hear Alice Cooper's "Poison" being played in the next room over. _Perfect. _Toki looked at him drunkenly, a faint smile on his face. He took a breath.

"Sos I noticed yous starrings at me alls night." He said boldly, empowered by the alcohol. Pickles almost fell off the bed.

"W-what? I don' know what yer—"

"It's ams ok, Pickle. I've beens checking you outs, too." Toki said, biting his lip seductively and dropping his eyes downward briefly before looking up through his hair again. Pickles' heart jumped, but he looked down briefly too, chuckling.

"Yeeah, I guess ya got me, Toki. But you gotta understand why its difficult nat ta check you out. You're pretty damn cute."

Toki cheeks colored, but he kept his seductive facial expression, scooting closer. "I thinks yous cute too, Pickle." He admitted quietly, putting his fingers underneath Pickles' chin and titling it easily as he nuzzled his face into Pickles' neck, kissing and biting softly.

"Ooh," Pickles moaned, shutting his eyes. He brought a hand to the hem of Toki's shirt, pulling it slightly. Toki's kisses travelled higher up Pickles' neck, traced his jaw line, and finally made their way to his mouth.

Toki kissed Pickles gently on the lips a few times, then ran his tongue against Pickles' lower lip. He bit down slightly, causing Pickles to moan into his mouth. As their tongues explored each others mouths, both pairs of hands explored each others bodies. Pickles ran his fingers across Toki's well-toned stomach over and over, admiring how fit the Norwegian was. Toki's fingers played with Pickles' waistband, tugging lightly. As their kissing intensified, Toki suddenly straddled Pickles lap, arching into Pickles lustfully.  
"I wants you." He moaned into Pickles' ear, causing the hairs on the back of the other boy's neck to stand on end.

"I want you too, Toki," Pickles gasped as Toki grinded against his hard-on. "Mmm fuck, I want you so bad."

Toki criss-crossed his arms and quickly pulled off his Venom t-shirt, revealing a sculpted torso. Pickles gasped, feeling slightly ashamed as he admired the other boy's body. He wished he were that stunning. "Gaad, Toki… you're beautiful."

Toki responded with a deep kiss, then breathed, "You ams too, Pickle." He creeped his hands under Pickles' shirt, running his hands up the redhead's stomach to his chest. Pickles lifted his arms and allowed Toki to pull his sleeveless t-shirt over his head.

The redhead reached up to fix his hair a bit as Toki looked him over appreciatively. "Mm, jah, Pickle. Yous very beautifuls." The Norwegian shoved Pickles back onto the bed easily and began to kiss his bare chest. Pickles arched his back and moaned desperately. "Mm, Toki, you're so fuckin' hot." He reached his hands up and wound his fingers through Toki's long, silken brown hair as Toki brought his swollen lips back to Pickles' neck. Pickles felt Toki's hands run down his torso to his belt, which was quickly undone as Toki kissed him. Toki's fingers ghosted over his pulsing erection as his fly was yanked down, causing Pickles to gasp again and bite his lip.

Pickles lifted his hips off the bed as Toki peeled his tight pants off, revealing a very pronounced boner through white boxer-briefs. Toki moaned quietly as he pushed back on Pickles' thighs, urging him to move back onto the bed more. Pickles obliged, leaning back against the fluffy white pillows. Toki climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply, then started kissing down his chest and stomach. Pickles bit his lip hard when Toki's lips reached his pelvic region and took the fabric of his boxers between his teeth, pulling and looking up at Pickles innocently.

With a little help from Pickles, Toki slid the boxers down the redhead's thighs. Toki sat back on said thighs and grasped the erection firmly, twisting and stroking up and down while he shook his long hair over his bare shoulders. Pickles closed his eyes briefly, overcome by the sensation, then opened them halfway to admire Toki's muscular body.

Toki toyed with Pickles a bit longer, then leaned down to kiss him again, still moving his hand up and down Pickles' cock. He never stopped stroking as he slowly kissed, bit, and licked his way down Pickles' body. He kissed teasingly at the sensitive flesh around Pickles' pelvis, causing the redhead to emit sultry pants and whimpers. Finally, after so much torture, Toki hesitantly touched the tip of his tongue to the slit of Pickles' dick, pulling away ever so slightly; a small strand of precum bridged the gap between the slit and Toki's parted mouth.

Pickles could only look on in lust-filled concentration as Toki swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, then engulfed the whole thing in this mouth. He was surprised and impressed at the brunette's skills in the sack; he had immediately assumed the boy was a virgin upon meeting him. Now he wasn't so sure, but he didn't care either way. He liked an experienced partner just as much as a virginal one.

"Damn Toki, yer really good at that…" he breathed, stroking the sleek brown strands that were tickling his stomach lightly. He felt Toki's lips curve upwards slightly as he continued to bob his head up and down, then he chuckled slightly, sending a pleasing vibration through Pickles' member.

Toki came back up, kissing Pickles, letting him taste himself. He pulled back the slightest amount, his lips still on Pickles'.

"I wants you to fucks me." Toki breathed.  
Pickles couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Toki forcefully and flipped him over, kissing him with a fiery intensity. Toki slipped into his submissive role as easily as Pickles had come out of his, letting his wrists be pinned above his head. Pickles was reaching for the button on Toki's jeans when there was a loud, jarring knock at the door.

"Cops are here!" Someone random shouted. It was then that they noticed the music had stopped and the sounds of sirens and hundreds of drunken teenagers trying to escape had replaced it.

"Shit," Pickles muttered and leapt off Toki, grabbing his pants and throwing them on as Toki quickly pulled his shirt and jacket on, looking very nervous.

"You owe me, hot stuff." Pickles said gruffly, pulling his leather jacket on over his bare upper body. He grabbed his shirt, and stuffed it in his back pocket, then grabbed Toki's sweating hand and swiftly left the room.

As they reached the first landing, there was the chaos of people running and grabbing leftover beers and half-empty bottles of vodka as they made their escape. Pickles looked out the front window and saw the lisping boy from before drunkenly confront a cop outside, then get beat to the pavement by his nightstick.

"We gotta get the hell outta here," Pickles said firmly, pulling Toki toward the backyard.

"Waits, where ams Skwisgaar?" Toki panicked looking around frantically, "Ams he oks? Where—" He looked towards the chair the Swede had been sitting on and playing guitar earlier. "Looks! Hims guitars case!" Toki wriggled his hand free from Pickles' grasp momentarily as he snatched it up.

"C'mon dude, we gotta blow!" Pickles yelled, holding out his hand. Toki grabbed it again as they ran out the open sliding glass door, hearing cops busting down the front door behind them. They ran through the trashed backyard and quickly scaled the wooden fence with a few others as the pigs yelled after them.

They didn't stop running for a few blocks, cutting through bushes and backyards. They eventually turned a corner and emerged onto a familiar looking abandoned street with a solitary street light.

"Looks," Toki panted slightly, "It ams wheres we were standing earilers."

"Yeah," Pickles gasped, clutching at a stitch in his side, "Tony knows to meet here. I hope he didn't get caught…"

They reached the beam of light shining down and Pickles threw his back against the pole and slid down it to sit on the sidewalk, out of breath. Toki was breathing a bit deeper than normal, but being so fit, he barely felt fatigued. He looked extremely worried however, and was clutching the battered guitar case to his chest tightly.

"I'm sure he's fine, Toki," Pickles sighed, noticing his companion's deep concern for his friend. He wasn't sure at all, but he wanted to say something soothing to the Norwegian boy, who looked close to tears. Toki didn't say anything, but sank to the ground and rested his head on Pickles' shoulder. Pickles put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

They sat like that for a while, imagining the worst. Minutes later, the sound of a trash can being moved was heard over the fence at the end of the street. Pickles and Toki's heads snapped up in unison, and they both scrambled to their feet. A hand holding a battered top hat grasped the top of the fence as Tony pulled himself up and over. When he reached the ground, he reached up and carefully received a Gibson Explorer being handed to him over the fence, and Skwisgaar scrambled over the fence after it.

Pickles and Toki simultaneously breathed sighs of great relief. They couldn't help but grin widely as their buddies came to meet them at the street light.

"Some party, huh?" Tony scoffed, grinning.

"It was fun while it lasted," Pickles smirked, a huge weight off his shoulders.

"I gots yous guitars case, Skwis." Toki said happily, handing it to the blonde.

"Thank yous, little Toki," Skwisgaar said, taking it from the brunette and zipping his guitar inside it. Pickles felt a tiny pang of jealously at the Scandinavians' friendship, but brushed the feeling aside quickly.

"Dude, we gotta catch the bus," Pickles reminded the group. The four walked to the bus stop a few blocks over, chatting and laughing about the party. As it turned out, they had all had close calls. Tony had found Skwisgaar desperately looking around for a familiar face in the backyard and grabbed him, escaping through a neighbors' backyard. They had narrowly avoided running into each other.

They almost missed the last bus of the night, but ran to catch up with it just in time. They settled in the back, not speaking much. Halfway through the ride, Toki rested his head on Pickles' shoulder again, his eyes closed. Pickles caught Skwisgaar's eye, and the Swede smiled approvingly at him before looking out the blackened window again.

Tony offered his house up as the crash pad for the evening. They got off on Tony's street and walked the short distance to his apartment, thankful for a place to be warm. They spilled inside and draped themselves over the furniture in the living room, making themselves at home as Tony brought a couple bottles of wine, claiming to have stolen them from his parents' house. They drank until 5 in the morning, giggling and sharing stories. It was only when Toki hiccupped quietly and slumped over onto the heap of pillows they had gathered around them, that they decided to go to bed. Tony went back to his room, wishing them all pleasant sex dreams, and Skwisgaar stretched out on the couch.

Pickles curled up behind Toki, smelling his lovely hair. He placed a hand on the sleeping boy's hip, and smiled to himself as Toki reached up and grasped it. The last thing Pickles heard before he drifted off to sleep was Toki whispering in his sleep; whispering his name…

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. It's a loooong motherfucker, ain't it? Hope you guys liked it. Moar soon. :**


End file.
